


[Art] Holding Hands

by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky Valentine Exchange 2021, M/M, Soft Boys, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy
Summary: He never thought he's have this. He never thought Bucky would love him back. So Steve spends every moment possible worshipping every single inch of Bucky, no matter metal or flesh, just *his*.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky





	[Art] Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crescendohh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendohh/gifts).



> For Crescendohh and the HYBB Valentine Exchange 2021. I couldn't figure out how to draw pining but I'm sure they were lol. Hope you enjoy! ❤️
> 
> Slightly inspired by the song "Move Along" by All American Rejects. Here's a link to the [music video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XleOkGsYgO8) if you needed a reason to listen to that song today lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are currency, tip your waiters. ❤️


End file.
